marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Safe Armor
Former Aliases: Iron Man armor Mark XIX Nickname: "Safe" armor History Iron Man had reconfigured his armor's power systems after having health problems. This new 'safe' design was somewhat larger (too big to fit in his briefcase) due to more insulation. While using the armor, Stark recovered Jocasta's AI and downloaded it. This inadvertently caused the "Ultron Imperative" to be placed in the armor. While battling Blacklash during a thunderstorm, the armor seemed to not be functioning correctly. Blacklash's electric whip caused a massive discharge. Tony had a heart attack and awoke to notice that the armor had become sentient. At first, the armor got along with Stark, improving itself, learning, and making suggestions. But it seemed to relish being Iron Man, and one day decided that it should be in control, not Stark. In a subsequent battle with Blacklash, the armor killed him even though Tony was only trying to subdue the villain to ask about his employer. It asked to return to 'collect data.' It also mocked Jocasta. Stark attempted to find a way to subdue it while it was recharging itself. Iron Man confronted the armor in an older suit, which was easily damaged due to its jealous rage and then knocked out Stark with gas. Leaving him on a private island, the armor told Tony to allow it to take him over or be replaced. It had already begun using a DNA sample of Stark's to create a synthetic skin so that it could remove its helmet and be recognized as Stark. The Avengers sent a call and the armor took it. Those who encountered the armor knew "Tony" was acting strangely, especially when he attacked the New Warriors. When the armor returned, Stark had devised some rudimentary traps and weapons, desperately hoping to at least slow it down. They worked somewhat better than expected, but the armor then severely wounded Tony. It thought of Stark's heart and then tore its own chest open, giving Tony an artificial heart which replaced his newly damaged one. The armor then appeared to die. Stark buried the armor on the island, writing "Here lies Iron Man, Avenger." The Sons of Yinsen found the armor, hoping it could resurrect Ho Yinsen. Instead, they revived Ultron. Ultron surmised that the armor's moments of helpfulness must have come from the personalities of Jocasta and Ultron-12, who had previously helped Stark and the Avengers against him. Jocasta uploaded herself into the armor to stop Ultron, but it triggered a self destruct. It is believed to have been destroyed along with the Sons of Yinsen. Powers Powers: 85 Tons lifting, invulnerability, various sensors, and flight. The armor could use repulsors, uni-beam, pulse bolts, sonics, and knockout gas. Weaknesses The armor was not used to its new feelings of pain, anger, and fondness for its creator. The armor also used much more energy as its own being than when it was an armor, causing it to have to recharge more often. ---- Notes Notes: The initial claimed reason for its sentience was the "Y2K bug" and the sudden amount of electricity, which seemed odd due to Stark's technological savvy. ---- Category: Characters Category: Bad Characters Category: Deceased Characters Category: Items Category: Unique Items Category: Battlesuits